Do Not Want
by A Girl Named Ed
Summary: It was this history of wariness that had him sitting with his arms and legs crossed, glaring with narrowed eyes at the package on his table. Happy April Fool's Day! Oneshot.


**Happy Halloween!**

APRIL FOOL'S!  
>XD Anyway, I felt compelled to write about Takua doing something funny for today. I think this would be his and Kongu's favourite holiday.<br>I had issues with the ending. Sorry.  
>Thanks for reading, and please review! Constructive fish is always appreciated!<p>

APRIL FOOL'S AGAIN!  
>*Someday I'll get a book published, and then I'll be able to say that yes, I <em>do<em> own whatever, but for now, I own jack squat.*

Jaller, Captain of the Guard of Ta-Koro, was nothing if not wary. He knew to watch his back at all times, especially when outside the city. He always slept with one eye open, especially after the Bohrok War.

It was this history of wariness that had him sitting with his arms and legs crossed, glaring with narrowed eyes at the package on his table.

His friend Takua, who had been the one to deliver said package, sighed. "Come on, Jaller," he half-whined. "Just open it already! It won't bite."

Jaller snorted. "I'm not so sure it won't. You know what day it is, don't you?"

Takua tilted his head. "No. Why? Is there some kind of festival?" he asked excitedly.

"No, kolhii-head! It's Fool's Day! You know, your _absolute favourite_ holiday out of the _entire year_? The day when friends turn on friends to try and get the most people embarrassed or humiliated? Ringing any bells in that empty head of yours?"

Ignoring the insults, Takua perked up. "Oh yeah! I actually totally forgot!"

"I'm so sure," Jaller said sarcastically. "Because, you know, giving me a present randomly when it's nowhere near Naming Day is totally not suspicious _at all_."

Takua sighed again and shook his head. "Jaller, Jaller, Jaller. You're so untrusting! We've been friends forever, right? Would I pull something like that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, maybe. But the thing is...I...I just wanted to express my appreciation for everything you do for me." He hung his head a little, the picture of shyness and embarrassment. "I just wanted to do something nice for you..."

Jaller swore in his head. When Takua played up his adorable shy side, it was nigh impossible to deny him pretty much anything. "Fine, I'll open it."

The Chronicler immediately perked up. "Yay!"

Scowling, Jaller opened the package and pulled out...

"What...the Karzahni?" he whispered, holding up a picture of Hahli.

Jaller was not a Toa. But the look he gave Takua could possibly have incinerated him on the spot if he had been. "Why do you have this?" he bellowed. "How dare you take pictures of someone without her permission! I ought to turn you in to Turaga Vakama right now!"

Takua, for his part, was cracking up. "Oh, come _on_, Jaller! Don't be such a prude!"

"I'm _not_ being a prude; I'm being respectful towards Hahli's privacy! This...this..." He started waving the photo around. "This _blatant_ idiocy is something I might expect from a Le-Matoran, but from _you_?"

"Jaller, are you okay?"

Jaller stiffened. Slowly, he turned to face the doorway and, by extension, the Matoran standing in it. A weak grin broke out on his face. "H-hello Hahli," he said, his voice wavering. "H-how are you t-t-today?"

She tilted her head, looking concerned. "I'm fine, but you look like someone just kicked your favourite Ussal crab. Are you alright?"

"F-fine, fine! Nothing wrong here, right Takua?" He turned around to see an empty room. "Takua?" Curse that Matoran and his knack for escaping!

"Jaller, are you sure you're okay?" Hahli asked, walking forward and putting a hand on his mask. "You're acting funny."

_Karzahni Karzahni Karzahni Karzahni! _he thought, his face heating up behind his mask. "I always act like this," he said lamely.

"Really." Hahli happened to glance down and saw the photo still clutched in Jaller's hand. Her eyes narrowed. "Where did you get that?" she asked with false sweetness.

Screaming profanities at Takua in his head, Jaller swallowed. Girls talking with barely disguised malice was _never_ a good thing. "I-I, I...I, uh..."

She sighed. "Whatever," she muttered, turning away.

"N-no, Hahli, wait! Takua—"

Takua chose that moment to walk in. "Ah, Jaller, how'd you like my little present?"

Hahli looked back and forth between the two Matoran. "Wait, what?"

Jaller all but exploded. "TAKUA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed, launching himself at his best friend mortal enemy. The Chronicler yelped as Jaller landed on top of him, and they rolled around, tussling while Hahli looked on, unsure whether she should stop them or not.

"Enough!" she finally shouted. The scuffling boys stopped wrestling and looked up at her. "Takua, you should know better than to pull a silly prank using things that don't belong to you," she berated, snatching the photo. "And Jaller..." She flicked him on the mask. "Learn to tell who's part of a prank and who's not." With a wink, she left.

Dumbfounded, Jaller turned to Takua. "You mean Hahli was—"

"Part of it? Yeah. Where do you think I got the photo from? Duh."

After gaping like an idiot for a moment, Jaller stumbled to his feet and ran after Hahli. "Hahli, wait!"

Standing and dusting himself off, Takua smirked and checked something off on an invisible checklist. "One down. Now it's Macku's turn."


End file.
